Sexy Boyfriend
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Mana is drunk and wants nothing more than her sexy boyfriend. Vaseshipping One-shot. Modern AU. Rated M for a reason. Lemon.


**Another Vaseshipping one... This is in a Modern AU with no magic or anything and they're in their 20s. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

The hardest thing Atem ever found himself doing was looking after his drunk girlfriend. The gang had decided it would be fun to go out to a nightclub because for once they were all in the same place. Joey and Mai had already disappeared which was no surprise, Yugi and Tea were dancing on the dance floor half tipsy, Seto and Kisara were at the bar whispering to each other, Tristan and his sweetheart were nowhere in sight and Serenity and Ryou swayed with each other, like they were in a fairytale than surrounded by noisy, audacious people.

Mana became ten times more troublesome when drunk and after starting with a few drinks she'd have more and more until she was out of her mind. Atem didn't have that many knowing that he'd have the drive home and was worried because it was getting to the early hours of the day and she was nowhere to be seen.

He navigated through the dancing bodies, dodging the ones that had come too close. Several times he had to evade drunk girls and guys who tried to hit on him.

He grumbled. He had turned to say a simple comment to Kaiba, she was at his side downing another drink and when he turned back she was gone. It had been 20 minutes since and he hoped she hadn't left the place or someone had tried to hit on her. He felt paranoid with some of the appalling behaviour he had witnessed.

He moved towards the back of the club, ignoring the silhouettes of couples in dark corners and peered around. He wasn't going to look in the toilet, Kisara had already checked for him and there was nowhere else she could be near the back. He manoeuvred back towards the swarms of dancing bodies, the loud bass rattling his bones before he heard an exclamation.

"WHERE'S MY BOYFRIEND?" A girl screeched, her voice somehow managing to be louder than the music.

He paused. He recognised that voice. He re-entered the back hoping to find the source of the voice and take her back to their apartment.

He noticed the fire exit's door opened and the shadows of 3 women. He could automatically tell by the expressive hand gestures which girl was Mana.

The two girls talking to her looked almost frightened, wanting to leave Mana but didn't because of how helpless she looked.

"Mana there you are!" Atem called out. He gave a appreciative nod to the girls, who quickly walked back to the dance and reached for Mana's hand.

"Hey Temmy! I was looking for you! Why did you disappear?" She asked loudly and flung her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in a while.

He wanted to scold her for leaving him like she did but having her back in his arms took away the urge. Plus, she'd probably cry all the way home if he did.

She looked up at him, the dim lighting making his face look mysteriously handsome. She ran her hands over his toned back and hummed. "I have a really sexy boyfriend."

Atem raised an eyebrow although desire washing through him at her touch, she never openly proclaimed it like that usually. He blamed it on the alcohol, he better get her home soon.

"Let's go home and -"

"Yes!" She cheered, hugging him tighter and kissing his neck hungrily for a moment before pulling back. "Let's go home and have sex! I like the way you think!"

Atem closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to get riled up just so she'd reach their bed and she'd fall fast asleep.

"You need to rest Mana -"

"But Temmy! You're really sexy! So manly and strong!" She reasoned, she unwrapped her arms and pushed her hands up his top. He tensed at the touch, making him feel stronger under her fingertips. She pressed her lips to his and bit on his lower lip so she could slide her tongue into his mouth.

Atem moaned. He was under the influence of some alcohol and as Mana had called him sexy, he felt the same about her.

She had taunted him earlier with her choice of dress, making him consider staying home for the evening. He didn't like to control what Mana wore but if he got a hard on at the sight of a dress, he was a little bit hesitant about letting others see her like this.

Her violet dress had a plunging neckline revealing her cleavage that he had already kissed tonight many times. She wasn't wearing a bra so when they danced with their bodies close together, he felt that her nipples were as hard as they were now. The skirt was tight around her hips and bum, when he stared hard enough he could see that some of the creases were in fact the outline of her thong. The thong, Mana had told him, was black in colour.

Usually she wouldn't wear anything like this outside their apartment, but Mana went shopping with the girls and more importantly Mai. Atem shouldn't have expected for her to bought something entirely modest.

She pressed her body against his, smiling against his lips when she felt him nudging her. She took her hands out of his top and rounded his hips so he could slip them down his boxers to grab his ass.

Their kiss broke apart and as Mana gasped for breath she mumbled. "You're really super sexy. I can't keep my hands off you Temmy. You should feel how wet I am!"

Atem's arousal increased, he took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Let's so home."

"And then you will fuck me?" Mana asked eagerly, her fingers caressing the skin where his thighs meets his butt.

Atem groaned, wishing he managed the amount of drinks Mana had drank. It was extremely hot what she was doing but he wasn't the type to have sex in public. He didn't know how he was going to drive home.

"We'll see when we get there," he promised in a husky tone, knowing that the chance that Mana would crash when they got into their bedroom was high.

Mana frowned, she wasn't going to accept that as an answer! She needed certainty!

"Promise properly!" She demanded, moving forward so she could kiss his collar bone.

"You might fall asleep Mana -"

"How can I fall asleep when I have the chance to be fucked by the sexiest man alive?" She asked in all seriousness, feeling offended that he would say such a thing.

"Mana," he groaned and kissed her head. This pedestal that she was putting him on was incredibly arousing, he felt like he couldn't get any harder. "Okay fine. I promise," he settled, unwrapping one arm so they could get ready to walk out. Mana took her hands out of his boxers and hugged him again whilst pressing her lips to his chest.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" She cheered. Atem was glad that no one could hear their conversation, or if they could they were too preoccupied to care. He moved back towards the dance floor knowing that the exit on that side was what they needed to reach his car quicker. Mana clung onto him, her feet aching in her black heels plus she probably couldn't walk in a straight line for the life of her. They passed the bar with both Kaiba and Kisara who were getting closer as the seconds past. Atem waved goodbye signalling that they were leaving and Mana wiggled her eyebrows and giggled and indicated why.

Kaiba and Kisara rolled their eyes at the couple, only Kisara did it with a smile and decided that they too needed to leave.

The cool air hit Mana and Atem when they went outside and it felt nice because of contrast in made with the sticky night club. Mana, feeling rather chatty, started a monologue of how sexy she thought Atem was, riling him up more. He couldn't get her to stop but he managed to get her to whisper. He didn't need the how world to know how sculpted his abs were and how slippery in between thighs went at the sight of it. Mana did stop walking at one point to take off her heels, deciding they were far too painful to walk him. Surprisingly, she didn't take up Atem's offer to pick her up. She wanted to swing around her heels by the straps instead.

Luckily the car wasn't too far. Atem unlocked it and opened the passenger door for Mana and helped her inside, she beamed.

"Not only are you sexy but you're a gentleman too! My boyfriend is the best."

Atem smiled at her words and leaned down to clip her belt on for her. He didn't want her to jump on him as he drove. Their bodies brushed as he did it, Mana grabbed him for a kiss and wished he'd just take her then. After an internal debate and prying her naughty hands away he managed to close the door and skirt around the hood so he could sit in the driver's seat.

He clipped on his own belt before jamming the keys into the ignition and starting the car. Mana watched as he drove in the dark, finding it amazing that he could see so well in the dark even though the headlights were on and that she could do the same thing too.

"Why are you being so hot for?" Mana whined, she propped her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm just driving Mana," Atem answered simply. He reached out for her hand and rubbed the inside of her palm with his thumb out of habit. Mana closed her eyes, wishing he was doing the same to her lady parts.

She raised their hands to the intersection of her breasts and pushed his hand under the material. Atem's eyes widened at the touch of softness, trying hard to concentrate on the road.

He was glad it was the middle of the night or he would've crashed. After much effort, he reluctantly pulled his hand away. Mana whimpered and jutted out her bottom lip.

He tried to ignore her but found that her right hand had reached his jeans. Her fingers crawled up and gently caressed his member, making Atem suck in a breath.

"Mana, I have to drive!" He tried to say, his voice full of lust. "Please wait until we get home."

"But you're really sexy! I want you to fuck me _now_! Do you know how wet I am?" She argued. Atem didn't respond, he didn't want his thoughts going in that direction too much.

Mana groaned at his silence and moved her hand from his jeans. She bit her lip as an idea came to mind. She raised her hips and pulled up her dress so she could push down her thong.

Atem's eyebrows furrowed at what she was doing, panic settling in him. "Please don't strip Mana! I won't be able to -"

"I'm not taking off my dress, you have to do that," Mana answered, her thong now off and she kicked them off her feet to sit by her heels

"Then what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes flickering to her after every couple of seconds.

Mana didn't answer, instead she slipped her fingers up her own thighs and to her crotch area. She thumbed her clit and pushed two fingers into her slit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she curled her own fingers and started to pump them.

"Mana! You can't do that! God, that's so unfair," Atem moaned, loving the sight of his girlfriend pleasuring herself because she couldn't have him yet. He bit his lip. Mana only ever did this to tease him.

Why did they go to a nightclub far from their home?

Mana suppressed her moans but did murmured Atem's name a few times. Her free hand grabbed the breast that Atem previously touched without her realising.

"Why... are you... so sexy... Atem...?" She whimpered. She didn't let herself orgasm, having enough rationality to know that Atem would probably crash if she did.

She took out her soaking fingers, her thumb continued to rub her clit momentarily before she took her hand out of her dress. She raised it to Atem's line of vision.

"That's how wet I am," she told him and waved her fingers. She then smirked. "Wanna taste?"

Atem stopped the car and closed his eyes. God, this woman was going to kill the both of them at this rate.

"Mana..." he whispered, his pants getting far too tight to concentrate on anything.

"No? I guess I'll just have to taste it," Mana teased. Atem opened his eyes in time to watch her lick and suck her fingers. He felt so jealous of them.

He lurched forward and caught her lips to get a taste of her too. She moaned into his mouth and tried to wrap her arms around him but he pulled away. He gave her a serious look. "I'm not letting you sleep Mana," he declared. Mana bit her lip, another wave of excitement coming over her. "But please... we have a few minutes left until we are home. Please behave." Mana nodded, resting her hands on her knees like a good girl.

Mana didn't say anything for the rest of the journey, she settled on watching him and allowing herself to fantasise about what she wanted him to do to her. As Atem said they got home in a few minutes. Atem skirted around the hood and opened the door for Mana. She held out her hands so he could pick her up. She wrapped herself around him and started to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt. Atem, staying as focussed and as quiet as he could, got to their apartment door. He jumbled for the keys, Mana was starting to slide off his shirt, and managed to push the right one in. He forced the door open and quickly locked it behind him for security and finally let Mana's lips meet his.

Somehow he managed to get them into their bedroom, before he lowered her to the bed he pulled off her dress in one forceful motion so she was naked.

No matter how many times he had looked at her body over the past years of being together, the beauty of it still amazed him. He lowered to kiss her again but she sat up, a sultry smile on her lips and she grabbed his hips.

"I want to suck your cock and then I want you to cum all over me," she demanded, already pulling off his jeans and boxers. Atem's eyes widened but he didn't protest, he pulled her forward for ease and kicked off his clothes when they pooled by his feet.

She seized his cock, kissing the tip and caressing his balls in a circular motion. Atem moaned, his legs starting to feel like jelly so he anchored his hands on Mana's naked shoulders and massaged them.

"Mana..." He breathed, as she licked his length and pecked it a few times before letting it enter her mouth. Continuously, she let the hardened organ down to her throat and back up again as she licked along it. Atem gasped bliss overcoming him as he felt closer and closer to release, when he was almost there he pushed her back so her back was against their covers and let his seed spray over her face and chest.

She moaned and Atem took the chance to rub his fingers against her womanhood. She was soaking, the natural lubricant enabling him to slip in two fingers into her slit and knead her clit with his thumb.

She arched and smeared his cum over her body as if it was the most precious thing in the world and wanted to keep it all to herself.

In a hot, breathy voice she spoke. "Blowing you makes me so horny Temmy, I can't wait until you put it in me."

Atem smirked at her dirty words, his fingers still inside her, and lowered to kiss her lips. His free hand cupped her breast and palmed it, the soft skin damp from his juices.

They kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance and their lips smacking against each other. Mana ran her fingers up and down Atem's chest, outlining all of the muscles he possessed, while her legs tightened around his fingers.

Atem broke the kiss, deciding it was time to replace his pumping fingers with his tongue. He bent down to the floor so his face was level with her folds and removed his hand. He sucked his fingers before leaning forward and kissing her clit and down towards her slit.

He slipped his tongue in and closed his eyes so he could savour her divine taste. His tongue moved around in circular motions, making Mana squirm in delight. He used his hands to caress her inner thighs, her wetness had made them feel silky.

"Fuck... Atem, that feels... so _good_ ," Mana moaned, ecstasy coursing through her body. She closed her eyes, her thighs wrapping around Atem's head as he continued to work his hot tongue inside of her. She clenched the bed sheets as she started to lose herself, knowing that the edge was coming. "Atem, I'm going to cum!"

Atem slid out his tongue as she squirted, the smell and her taste arousing him further. He licked her until she was dry and loosened her legs from his face.

He would've expected her to crash by now but the impish smile on her face meant she wasn't done yet and neither was he.

She shuffled back so they could use more of their king sized bed and he crawled towards her like a predator. When he was hovering over her, he stared down at her aquamarine eyes which were alight in lust and desire.

She giggled, alcohol still very present in her system. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him slowly, before biting on his lip and moving her hands down to his lower back so she could grind her crotch with his hardened member.

Atem stroked her nipples with his thumbs, the hardness making him pull away from her lips and move towards her breasts. He licked the brown areole and bit on the teat whilst continuing to massage the mounds. He left both breasts covered in saliva and gently blew on to them and watched in amazement as they hardened again.

"I love your breasts Mana," Atem murmured and started to kiss them again, never once having enough of them.

Mana moaned and clawed his back not caring if they left any scratch marks. Atem licked the intersection and kissed down her slender stomach and over her shaven crotch. He noticed she was wet again.

"I need you," she mumbled, her core throbbing and hips rising, knowing that that's where Atem's eyes were. Atem spread out her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, he plummeted forward, her natural lubricant making a quick and easy access.

He thrust against her roughly and hovered over Mana so he could nibble her chest. She returned his thrusts and grabbed his ass again forced him closer so she could feel him deeper, giving them both a sense of wholeness. She wrapped her legs around his waist, marvelling the feel of him inside of her.

"God... Atem... You feel _so_ big!" She gasped, clawing his back again. Atem smiled against her skin, inaudibly murmuring Mana's name. He moved slightly, so he could watch her expression, her eyes were half hooded and her mouth gasping for air. He started to kiss her ferociously, giving her harder thrusts and making her arch so big beneath him he was scared she might break her back.

Atem lost himself within both of her lips, a sense of gratification and love overcoming him and Mana reached her peak and indulged in the felicity of her climax, heaving out Atem's name.

He pulled out of her, feeling exhausted and fell at her side.

"Thank you my sexy boyfriend," Mana whispered, her eyes closing and her body adjusting to find the most comfortable position to relax herself. Atem smiled, grabbing the blankets underneath them with much effort and covering it with them. His face was buried in Mana's hair as his own eyes drooped and sleep took him.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
